¡Yo no me parezco a Bella!
by zurics
Summary: Un Roderich perdido, un Gilbert Goofi y un caballo con fetiches 8D, en otro fail fanfic mio :3


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya,alabado seas amén(?

WII, otro fanfic fail xD

Roderich estaba sentado relajadamente en un sillón, y, después de dejar a la cocina de un millón de colores inimaginables por una explosión, trataba de descansar mientras degustaba los pastelillos que el mismo preparó, eran de chocolate, un sabor empalagoso, pero delicioso.

Pero de repente, sabía que su día tranquilo había llegado a su fin: hasta Mariazell se alertó cuando escuchó el _kesesese~_

De repente, siente como alguien viene.

-_Viene para joder de seguro_- pensó y suspiró, molesto, Roderich

-Señorito kesesese~, disculpa por venir a estas horas…- Gilbert, un albino de ojos rojos, era sexy pero jodido, o sea _jodidamente sexy_

-Ajá…-

-Pero estaba tan aburrido porque era demasiado awesome y ustedes no-hizo un puchero y Roderich sólo rodó los ojos hacia arriba-así que fui a pasar por la casa de Feliks, el polaco-

-Sí…-

-Pasé una tarde awesome, aprendí a hacerles máscaras faciales a mis rodillas, aplicar crema de pepino a mis codos para que estén menos arrugados, que el morado resalta mis awesomes ojos y también sería bueno que siempre llevase algo amarillo conmigo para que convine con Gilbird, además vimos "la fea más bella" y Lety-

-¿Y esto me interesa por qué…?-

-Cállate señorito kesese~, que aún no llego a la mejor parte, bueno, también entre esas revistas de amas de hogar y la mujer de hoy, encontramos un awesome test en las revistas de Disney que él tenía, kesesese~-

-¿Y qué test es?-

-Es el test "¿Qué princesa eres?", y pues…te digo mi resultado si tú me dices el tuyo-

-¿Eh?-

-Así es señorito, quiero que hagamos este test, ¿aceptarías?-

-Pues…no lo sé-

-Genial, kesesese~, primera pregunta-

Roderich sólo atinó a darse un golpe en su cara.

-Bien, dime cuál es-

- Tu favorito pasatiempo es: ¿jugar al aire libre, la lectura, el dibujo u observar aves?-

-¿No hay "perderme en las calles" o "tocar el piano"?-

-¡Sólo hay esas opciones!-

-Supongo que de todas esas, me gusta leer, continúa-

-Me gustaría que mi príncipe azul sea: ¿Romántico, muy trabajador, independiente, aventurero o una nación desaparecida?-

-¿Eh?- Roderich creyó haber escuchado mal la última parte, pero escuchó perfectamente.

-Termina en aventurero.- Gilbert salió de paso

-Ah pues…no lo sé, principalmente ¿un príncipe azul?...supongo que…sería bueno que sea trabajador, más trabajo, más dinero y así más dinero con menos gastos es equivalente a una vida feliz- Roderich sólo se dedicó a entrecerrar los ojos, Gilbert despilfarraba como un loco dinero en cerveza.

-Ok, siguiente pregunta, mis vacaciones ideales serían en: ¿Disney World, haciendo rafting, senderismo o explorar un lugar histórico?-

Roderich se imaginó así mismo haciendo rafting, se caería inmediatamente al agua.

-Supongo que…me gustaría explorar un lugar histórico, porque es lo menos arriesgado, odio los riesgos y también Disney- recordaba la última vez que Gilbert lloriqueaba porque no quería irse de Disney World, y adujó que era Goofi, por lo tanto no lo podían sacar de ahí, hasta que se puso las orejas de Goofi y se lo pegó con goma a la cabeza, así que Gilbird, por ese periodo, andaba en su cabeza y a veces, pensando que Mariazell era un gusano lo tiraba tan fuertemente que él solía andar en esa época con dolores de cabeza, hasta la fecha no puede olvidar tan trágica historia, o como esa vez, que Gilbert se vistió de un tipo que se llama Joe Jonas y solo por joder se fue a ver un concierto de otro tipo que se llamaba Justin Bieber, lo dejaron peor que cuando a Elizaveta se le ocurría pegarle de la nada sólo por lo tonto que era, pero esa ya es otra historia.

-Bien…otra pregunta, estoy de acuerdo con esta afirmación: ¿tengo siempre la razón, no estoy autorizado para hacer lo que quiero hacer, siempre me están diciendo que hacer, los que me cuidan saben lo que es mejor para mí?-

-Bueno, a mí…a mí siempre me dicen que hacer, y eso me fastidia un poco- Como aquella vez que quería llevar su piano a la guerra en contra de Gilbert, pero su queridísima reina no lo dejó, ¡ni siquiera le dejó llevarse a un caballo normal!, el caballo que le dieron tenía un extraño fetiche por los ponis, así que cuando más lo necesitaba, volteaba y ya no estaba: estaba en la casa de Polonia haciendo Dios sabe que con su pony anormal de color rosa, ¿por qué la gente no puede ser tan normal como él?

-La siguiente pregunta, me encanta: ¿estar en casa, aventura, la naturaleza o la lectura?-

-A mí me gusta…me gusta quedarme en casa, pero también me gusta perderme-lo dijo naturalmente- así que prefiero la lectura, supongo.-Pero no cuando un pervertido francés te cambia tu libro de "El Profesor" a "Kamasutra 2: secretos, poses y técnicas nuevas nunca antes vistas", aturde un poco, ¿saben?

-Kesesese~, al señorito le gusta perderse… ¿eh?, ¿no lo harás porque eres torpe?-

-Cállate, kono obaka san-ga, ¿vas a continuar?-

-Si si, renegón –le pellizco una mejilla y Roderich intentaba sacar su mano, pero no podía, hasta que finalmente dejo de hacer presión.

-No hagas eso- lo miraba reprobatoriamente Roderich.

-Está bien señorito estirado, a ver…la que sigue, yo creo en: ¿La belleza interior, la belleza externa, un poco de ambos o no creo en la belleza?-

-Supongo que está bien un poco de ambos- así, adoraba su travieso lunar y su rizo perfectamente levantado, como la aristocracia de su persona, que era refinado y de buenas costumbres, es decir, tenía lo mejor de dos mundos.

Hannah Montana: ¡Deja de meterme en tus fanfics, ya estoy harta, mierda!

-Siguiente pregunta, ¡ya vamos a acabar!, en la fecha de mi siguiente cita, me gustaría: ¿ir a una cena romántica, jugar a los bolos, ver una película o caminar por la orilla del mar?-

-Si tuviera una cita…me gustaría caminar por la orilla del mar, supongo.- adoraba las puestas de sol en secreto, no las creía románticas, sólo que en esos instantes el suponía que la perfección del mundo se detenía, dando matices oscuros y claros, como naranja, amarillo y rojo.

-Y tu coche ideal es: ¿un Ford Mustang, un Hummer h2, uno con la capota abierta o un carruaje tirado por caballos?

-Huummm…me gustaría un Hummer H2 más o menos antiguo- así, le gustaban las cosas antiguas (no cuentan las abuelitas), los creía viejitos pero calientes, así como Rod Stewart.

- Bien, que vestuario prefieres: ¿un vestido con volados, un traje de bailarina de danza del vientre, un traje de baño o un kimono?

-Yo desearía …- por un momento, por un fugaz y estúpido momento, se imaginó a él y a Prusia con trajes de bailarinas de danza del vientre bailando "beautiful liar", fue tan….HORRIBLE, así que dejó pasar esa imagen mental y no le quedó más que esa opción- el traje de bailarina.

- Mi comida favorita es: ¿patatas asadas con romero, helado, una ensalada o papas fritas?-

-Helado- dijo, casi automáticamente, amaba el helado, era una textura tan cremosa…pero…ay su desdicha….COSTABA, y a él le gustaba ahorrar, no por tacaño, si no por ser más inteligente, guardar para más tarde, ¿cuándo sería más tarde?, aún no lo sabe pero lo sabrá pronto.

-Uffa, por fin, llegamos al final…-

-Ah… ¿enserio?- él se empezaba a divertir, pronto adquirirá más revistas como esas…o bueno, tal vez no.

-Sí, a ver…tu resultado es…acá dice que eres Bella, dice que eres tan encantador como tu nombre, mas tu belleza implica más que lo exterior solamente. Eres un lector inteligente, Bella anhela sitios lejanos y aventuras apasionantes. Cuando la bestia por fin gana su confianza, ella le entrega toda su bondad y paciencia y luego, finalmente, le da su corazón. Con su fuerza interior y belleza externa, Bella es una joven que puede hacer casi todo-un extraño rubor se había formado en las mejillas del albino, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-Qué extraño…yo no me parezco mucho a ella sabes…-

-Pues…yo creo que sí…-

-¿eh?-Roderich no entendía que respuesta tan densa ha sido esa, a diferencia de las estupideces de Gilbert.

-Mira… así tú sabrás…yo soy como la bestia, algo callado…pero por dentro soy un awesome príncipe, kesesese~- se rió, pero pronto volvió a estar serio-así como el…no soy muy bueno ganándome a las personas, pero…supongo que contigo quiero que sea diferente…así que yo quiero ganarme tu confianza, de una u otra forma, para que me entregues…tu corazón, pues yo te entrego el mío ahora.- Gilbert terminó de decir todo eso, cabizbajo.

Roderich no entraría en shock, sólo necesitaba…tiempo…tiempo y AY QUE MIERDA, LE GUSTABA A GILBERT, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, pero actuaría tranquilamente.

-Y… ¿desde cuándo sientes eso?, más o menos…-

-Desde hace algunos años…-

-Pues bien- se paró y para gran sorpresa, incluso de ambos, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- supongo que eres todo lo indeseable para mí: despilfarrador, infantil, e incluso ambos tuvimos una guerra…pero supongo que siempre has estado ahí…así que…lo pensaré, bestia- Roderich se retiró, aún con el corazón en la boca.

Más tarde, se encontraba tomando una siesta en su habitación, cuando de repente siente algo en la oscuridad.

-Mierda…de seguro es el holandés volante, me va a llevar a la hamburguesería de Alfred Jones, ¡no me lleves y te juro que me empezará a gustar Bob Esponja!- así es, Roderich aún seguía medio dormido.

-¿Qué dices?, soy yo, Gilbert.-

-Ahh…hola.-

-Oye…¿qué dices si…me quedo acá un rato?-

-¿A dormir nada más, eh?-

-Sí, lo juro.-

-Bien, empiezas a ponerte extraño y Gilbird sufrirá las consecuencias-

-Está bien, duerme ya-

Roderich siente como Gilbert lo protege con su cuerpo, sin ser necesariamente pervertido, el ya está sonrojado.

-_Supongo que…mi corazón de Bella encontró a su Bestia…_-pensó, decidido a que cuando despierten…tal vez le diera el sí, y poder descubrir al awesome príncipe interior de Gilbert.

Aunque aún tenía sus dudas acerca de eso, ¿tendría que volver a Disney World para aclarar a todas ellas?, rezaba a que no, porque tal vez Gilbert haga de Pluto esta vez.

WAAA, cada vez me salen menos chistosos :c, pero no tengo la culpa, porque lo hice a propósito, xD, AMO A ESTA PAREJA, LA AMO , y lo de las princesas se me ocurrió ayer, es que hacía un fanfic y mencioné este test pero me llegó, así que cerré Word e hice otro –poquea el fanfic de Grecia & Japón- y dije, ¿Qué princesa sería Roderich? xD, y he aquí la respuesta

GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, quería darme mi regalito de cumple y que mejor forma de escribir esto u_u, así que mi fanfic de no beses a la tortuga lo actualizaré mañana :c, ¡lo prometo!, me daré un tiempo, porque tal vez mañana esté ocupada recibiendo visitas y eso xD, pero sí, prometo subir un cap :3

¿Me dejan un review? ^^, para seguir escribiendo peor(?


End file.
